Sunset Fall
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Sang Senja telah runtuh dan Thomas menolak untuk mempercayainya. [Thomas/Newt]


_**The Maze Runner **__**© James Dashner**_

_**Sunset Fall ©Revantio van Cario.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tommy,"

Suara yang terdengar familiar itu membangunkannya. Kedua manik sewarna tinta itu terbuka, perlahan. Dahinya berkerut saat pupilnya berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Ketika ia telah terbiasa, Thomas sadar bahwa ia ada di atas langit.

Tidak, ia tidak bercanda. Semua yang ada di sini adlah perpaduan warna merah dan kuning, gradasi membentuk warna oranye indah dengan arak-arakan awan tipis di sekitarnya. Tidak ada atap atau lantai. Hanya merah, kuning, oranye, dan Thomas sesungguhnya bingung dimana ia berpijak saat ini karena jelas di bawah kedua kakinya tidak ada apapun.

Dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri sesungguhnya membuatnya panik. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Sebaliknya, ia merasa tenang. Melihat semua gradasi indah di sekitarnya mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mungkin ini semua salah, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia merasa se-tenang ini sekarang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mulai bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dia bisa berasa disini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Thomas hampir bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari senja dan angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, membuainya dalam ketenangan. Namun perasaan dingin dan sakit menusuk hatinya saat ia melihat sosok di depannya.

Dia.  
Benar, _dia_.

Thomas berusaha keras untuk mengingat sosok itu. Rambut pirangnya yang senada dengan senja, ekspresi wajahnya yang saat ini—entah bagaimana—terlihat sendu, suaranya yang berat dan tenang dengan aksen khas. Thomas yakin—sangat yakin—bahwa ia mengenal sosok di depannya ini. Kalau boleh dibilang, ia merasa dekat dengannya. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat dan menggali, menggali, _menggali_, ingatan itu akan pergi seolah semakin dalam ia menggali maka semakin dalam pula ingatan itu pergi. Tenggelam jauh ke dalam.

"Tommy,"

Sosok itu memanggil lagi. Kali ini, ia mengernyit dan Thomas sedikit terkejut. Ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam kedua manik cokelat milik pemuda itu dan saat itu juga Thomas sadar bahwa ia sudah tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan mengabaikan eksistensinya. Setitik rasa bersalah muncul saat manik hitamnya bertemu dengan lautan cokelat milik pemuda itu, tetapi hilang saat ia justru balik menatap Thomas dengan heran—sekaligus sedih, entah bagaimana.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini lari dari apa?"

Pada awalnya Thomas bingung. Pada awalnya kedua alisnya terangkat, menandakan keheranan. Ia tidak mengerti pertanyaan pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Memangnya selama ini ia berlari? Kalau benar begitu, mengapa ia tidak pernah sadar? Kalau benar begitu, kenapa ia berlari? Tepatnya, dari apa ia berlari?

Thomas memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke depan, tepat ke dalam lautan _hazel_ itu, dan berniat untuk bertanya. Sekarang memorinya hilang, tak bisa mengingat apapun walau ia ngin, dan pemuda di depannya ini jelas jauh lebih tau dari Thomas.

"Apa—"

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Potongnya, cepat. Seolah tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Thomas. "Tommy, sungguh, kau harus berhenti."

Ekspresi itu. Thomas tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu. Di dalam manik cokelat yang biasanya menunjukkan ketenangan yang setara dengan senja di sekitarnya ini kini dipenuhi rasa putus asa dan frustasi. Thomas tidak tau mengapa ia tidak suka, tetapi itu rasnya tidak benar. Tidak benar kalau pemuda di depannya ini memiliki ekspresi sedih dan frustasi seperti itu. Thomas merasa kalau pemuda itu seharusnya memiliki ekspresi yang bisa menenangkan semua orang—seperti angin yang berhembus lembut di tengah teriknya musim panas. Seperti—senja di sekitarnya ini.

Tetapi segera setelah Thomas berpikir seperti itu, kedua manik jelaga miliknya membelalak. Ada banyak memori-memori yang berusaha untuk keluar dan menunjukkan diri; berkata bahwa ia harus tau. Tau ini, tau itu, tau segala hal yang sudah ia lupakan. Dan Thomas sadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah menggali. Ia selalu menutupi. Dia sendirilah yang mengubur ingatannya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Dia sendirilah yang tidak mau mengingat.

Dia sadar bahwa selama ini ia selalu berlari, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhenti. Di tengah senja. Di depan sosok yang entah bagaimana mulai ia rindukan.

Thomas berlari dari ingatannya sendiri dan ia tau, intuisinya berkata bahwa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Semakin dilihat, semakin kabur. Semakin diingat, semakin jauh. Thomas hanya ingin mengingat nama pemuda di depannya ini tetapi pikirannya tidak pernah mengizinkan. Ia merasa membutuhkan nama itu dan hal itu membuatnya sangat frustasi karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat. Apa salahnya, memang? Mengingat sebuah nama tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?

Tapi ia tau bahwa dirinya telah membuat sebuah pelindung agar tidak ada siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri, yang bisa melepas memori itu. Kalaupun ia hanya membutuhkan satu nama, ia harus membuka semua ingatannya—dimana hal itulah yang mati-matian berusaha ia hindari selama ini.

"Newt,"

Thomas mendongak, mendapati sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa sesak, entah kenapa. Senyum pemuda di depannya ini terasa menyenangkan dan sekaligus menenangkan, tetapi pada saat yang sama menumbuhkan rasa bersalah yang sangat terasa dan rasa sesak yang tidak nyaman.

"Newt,"

Ulang Thomas, seolah dengan mengucapkan nama itu rasa sesak yang ia rasakan saat ini akan hilang. Seolah dengan nama itu pelindung yang ia buat itu akan menipis, walau sedikit, dan ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit memori tentang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Newt ini. Ya, hanya tentang dia. Tidak yang lain.

Karena setiap kali Thomas berpikir untuk membuka kunci itu dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk membukanya, rasa takut, sedih, bersalah, dan frustasi akan membanjirinya dan pada akhirnya ia tau ia akan tenggelam. Tidak, Thomas tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam. Ya, ia terlalu takut untuk itu.

Tetapi segera setelah nama itu diucapkan oleh Thomas, langit senja itu retak. Dimulai daari sisi yang paling jauh di ujung sana dan merambat sampai ke tempatnya. Semuanya retak seperti kaca yang menahan beban yang sangat, sangat berat. Lalu tanpa sadar Thomas mengambil ancang-ancang. Instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus berlari lagi. Bahwa apapun itu yang membuat segala hal di sekitarnya retak itu berbahaya dan ia harus segera pergi dan menjauh. Berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Namun, Newt tau dan ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Thomas, mencegahnya sebelum mengambil langkah pertama. Manik obsidian dan _hazel_ itu bertemu untuk ke-sekian kalinya dan Thomas sadar bahwa Newt tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak, Tommy. Dengarkan aku." Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Thomas semakin mengerat dan alih-alih merasa sakit karena itu, Thomas justru merasa bahwa cengkeraman itu mengesankan bahwa Newt sedang memohon. _Jangan pergi, jangan berlari, tetaplah disini_. Dan Thomas mengerti. Ia mengerti dan ia berusaha keras untuk melawan otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera cepat pergi.

Lagipula ia tidak menolak bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tangan Newt yang terasa hangat dan nyaman, ia berpikir ia bisa bertahan dari pikirannya itu dengan genggaman tangan Newt sebagai tumpuannya.

Lalu, seluruh langit senja mulai runtuh. Seluruh spektrum warna itu perlahan runtuh, seperti serpihan kaca yang akhirnya menyerah pada gravitasi, menyisakan lubang-lubang hitam yang membuat Thomas merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa semakin tidak nyaman sampai akhirnya ia berkata,

"Newt, kita harus pergi."

"Tidak."

Newt terdengar sama bersikerasnya dengan Thomas. Ia terdengar lebih tegas, malah.

"Tapi—"

"Tommy, sudha kubilang, kan? Kau harus berhenti."

Dan Thomaspun bungkam. Ia sudah tidak tau apalagi yang harus dikatakan. Rasanya kalau ia bertanya 'kenapa'pun hasilnya akan sama—bahwa ia tidak bisa melawan dan Newt akan selalu bisa membungkamnya. Maka Thomas memutuskan untuk menyerah. Lagipula ini Newt, yang mampu membuatnya tenang hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya, dan Thomas tau ia selalu bisa mempercayai pemuda itu.

Tapi langit terus runtuh dan runtuh sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa serpihan-serpihan yang tampak seperti melayang di atas kegelapan tak berujung. Dan iapun, terlihat seperti berdiri di atas serpihan itu, namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Thomas tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa gugup, takut, dan sangat, sangat tidak nyaman. Ia ingin segera menarik Newt untuk berlari bersamanya sebelum seluruh serpihan itu jatuh dan hilang ditelan kegelapan, tetapi saat ia melihat kebawah, ia melihat kaki-kakai Newt diikat oleh tali temali hitam.

Tepatnya, bagian hitam itu membentuk tali dan seolah mengikatnya, memakunya ke bawah. Perlahan serpihan di bawah kaki pemuda itupun jatuh, seiring dengan tali-tali yang merambat ke atas.

Thomas terlalu kaget dan tidak mengerti sehingga ia membiarkan tali-tali itu terus merambat naik ke tubuh Newt dan perlahan mengikatnya dengan kuat. Secara refleks ia menarik tali-talki itu dan secara mengejutkan, tali-tali itu robek begitu saja di tangannya. Lalu dari pangkal yang robek itu tumbuh tali-tali lain.

"Tommy,"

Panggilan itu diabaikan oleh Thomas. Pikirannya sibuk memerintah kedua tangannya untuk merobek tali-tali hitam itu dengan sangat cepat, cepat, jangan sampi mereka tumbuh lagi.

Seiring dengan ia yang menarik tali-tali itu, berbagai gambar yang tidak ia mengerti muncul di dalam kepalanya. Labirin. WICKED. Glader. Teresa. Segala tempat, orang, dan nama yang terasa familiar masuk ke dalam kepalanya dalam bentuk gambaran-gambaran yang berganti secepat cahaya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan sakit tetapi entah kenapa ia masih bisa menjaga fokusnya untuk tetap merobek, merobek, merobek, ia tidak sadar kalau seluruh pecahan yang ada telah terjatuh dan menciptakan kegelapan abadi.

Ketika akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ini semua tidak ada artinya dan bahwa tali temali itu tidak akan ada habisnya, Thomas mengingat semuanya. Bahwa selama ini ia hanya berlari di dalam dunianya sendiri dan menolak dunia luar—yang saat ini merupakan kegelapan abadi baginya.

Kegelapan yang akan menelan Newt sepenuhnya.

Ia mendongak dan dengan putus asa menatap ke dalam manik _hazel_ itu. Senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Newt justru membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan matanya terasa seperti tersengat. Ia masih terus merobek dan merobek dengan putus asa—berusaha menjauhkan kegelapan dari Newt walau ia tau itu mustahil.

"Thomas, itu cukup."

Newt menggenggam kedua tangan Thomas, membiarkan tali temali melilitnya dan perlahan menelannya. Thomas mendadak merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri yang mudah menyerah pada kehangatan genggaman Newt, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tau kalau Newt hanya tidak ingin ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Coba kau lihat ke bawah."

Enggan, kaget, ingin memprotes, tetapi Thomas menyingkirkan semua itu dan ia menatap ke bawah. Di bawah sana terbentang langit abu dengan kilat. Terlihat menyeramkan namun Thomas tau awan itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Ia tau bahwa awalnya awan itu adalah awan biru yang sangat luas dan indah. Bahwa awan itu menjadu abu karena ia sedang menangis dan marah. Menunjukkan betapa frustasinya ia pada dunia.

"Kau harus pergi," Newt berkata seraya maniknya menatap ke bawah, "dia membutuhkanmu."

Tetapi Thomas menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Newt, kau jauh—"

"Thomas, tolong."

Thomas tidak percaya bahwa Newt memohon kepadanya. Mereka bilang mata mengatakan sesuatu jauh lebih baik dari perkataan, dan Thomas bisa melihat mata Newt yang mengatakan bahwa ia memohon dengan sangat. Dan Thomas tidak bisa jika ia menolak permohonan itu karena ia terlanjur hanyut ke dalam manik cokelat indah itu.

"Ini takdirku. Setiap senja pasti akan digantikan dengan malam."

"Tapi senja selalu datang kembali setiap harinya," –_dan setelah ini kau tidak akan kembali_—Thomas menambahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Thomas mengingat bagaimana tangannya menarik pelatuk senjata itu dan melihat Newt meregang nyawa di depan matanya. Tidak, ia pikir. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau membiarkan Newt pergi. Tidak lagi. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Newt dengan erat, tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ini demi yang terbaik,"

Thomas tau dan sadar bahwa itu memang benar tetapi ia menyangkalnya. Ia tidak mau memepercayainya.

"Tidak, Newt, aku—"

"Terima kasih, Tommy, sungguh, tapi aku harus pergi."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Newt terkekeh. Suara halus yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar dan Thomas mengakui bahwa ia suka mendengarnya.

"Aku tau, Tommy, aku tau. Aku kehabisan waktu."

Newt melepas genggaman tangan Thomas di tangannya, dan Thomas merasakan tangannya mendadak terasa kebas.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku, ya?"

Thomas memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan menatap ke bawah sana, ke arah awan hujan dengan guntur.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan satu-satunya hal yang Thomas ingat adalah senyum Newt, yang terlihat sangat tenang dan lega. Lalu gravitasi menariknya bagaikan magnet dan Thomas tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak. Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh ke dalam langit abu di bawahnya.

~0o0~

Kedua kalinya Thomas terbangun, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah cahaya redup lampu di atas sana. Ia terbaring di atas kasur dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri ketika digerakkan, tetapi ia berhasil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan ia menutup matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Thomas?"

Refleksnya adalah menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, di depan pintu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai ikal panjang yang berwarna hitam, menatap Thomas dengan kedua maniknya yang membelalak tidak percaya. Satu langkah lambat untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan si gadis berlari, menghambur masuk, memeluk Thomas.

Meskipun ia merasakan otot-ototnya menjerit kesakitan, namun ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Hampir seperti berada di rumah, menurutnya. Maka, Thomas membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, uh, Brenda."

Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau, hampir seperti bisikan, dan Thomas ragu apakah Brenda mendengarnya. Tetapi Thomas merasakan basah di lehernya dan bahu Brenda yang bergetar di tubuhnya, yang menandakan bahwa Brenda mendengarnya. Ia mendengar gadis itu menggumamkan 'bodoh' sebagai jawaban dan Thomas tersenyum.

Pemuda itu lalu memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yang ia ingat adalah langit senja-nya runtuh bagaikan serpihan kaca dan menghilang begitu saja—karena ialah yang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka dialah orangnya. Tapi ia juga ingat bahwa sang senjalah yang memintanya untuk menghancurkannya—bahwa tenggelam adalah proses yang sangat menyakitkan dan ia ingin segera mengakhiri semua itu.

Dan Thomas mengabulkannya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mau mempercayainya.

Bahwa senja yang selalu menaunginya itu runtuh karena dirinya sendiri. Bahwa senja yang selalu, selalu ia sayangi itu hilang begitu saja karena dirinya sendiri. Bahwa eksistensinya adalah penyebab kematian sang senja.

Maka Thomas berlari.

Thomas berlari dan berlari, menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari kenyataan dan mengunci pikirannya rapat-rapat. Ia akan terus berlari dan berlari kalau saja Newt tidak datang dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Newt mengingatkan bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya langit yang menaungi Thomas. Bahwa ia masih memiliki langit lain yang akan dengan senang hati menaunginya. Ketika Thomas sadar, ia terbangun. Kembali ke realita. Melihat Minho yang sepertinya ingin menangis saat manik mereka bertemu. Thomas ingin mengejeknya tetapi rasanya itu tidak adil. Minho kehilangan satu sahabat baiknya dan sahabatnya yang lain melarikan diri ke dalam dunianya sendiri karena menolak kenyataan. Maka Thomas diam saja saat Minho memeluknya (ya, memeluknya) dengan sangat erat. Thomas tau Minho sangat lega, dan Thomas membiarkannya.

Saat itu, langit malam berbintang di Denver dan Thomas menatap langit dari balkon rumah rusak tempat mereka tinggal sementara. Membiarkan pikirannya mengambil alih dan mengabaikan Minho yang melangkah ke sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Otak Udang?"

"Aku berlari."

"Oh? Kau bermimpi ada di dalam Maze?"

Thomas memilih untuk mengabaikan ejekan yang dilontarkan Minho itu. "Langit senja runtuh dan aku berlari untuk menghindarinya."

Di titik ini, Thomaspun yakin bahwa Minho mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. _Runner_ itu menatap Thomas dengan pandangan datar namun serius, memintanya melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mau melepasnya dan membiarkannya runtuh."

"Kau ini benar-benar Otak Udang, ya?"

"Mungkin."

Thomas berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumah, memikirkan langkah terbaik yang harus dilakukan mulai dari sekarang. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, dan waktu istirahatnya sudah habis sekarang.

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
